


Happy Birthday

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Barely Legal Yuri Plisetsky, Birthday Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fisting, M/M, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, Tumblr Prompts, prompt 27, prompt 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: It's Yuri's birthday and JJ has the best present....





	Happy Birthday

“How much longer?” Yuri pants, his hands fisting the sheets beside him.

JJ grins.  “Five minutes,” he answers.  “And you’re doing so good.”

“Gah, I just wish you would just stick it in already!”  He grits his teeth and struggles to keep himself from thrusting his hips up.

Licking his lips, JJ chuckles.  “Not until you’re legal,” he answers.

“But you’re willing to stick your fingers in me…”

JJ adds a third finger, squirting some lube over his fingers to further lubricate his hand.  “Of course.  It’s different.”

“Ah-ahn!”  The fingers brush against his prostate.  “P-please, JJ!”

“Aww!  You’re taking me so good,” he coos, stretching Yuri’s tight hole.  “You’re almost ready to take my cock.”

“I wa-want it!”  Yuri’s words come out choked as a moan escapes his throat as well.

“Not yet.  You still have three and a half minutes.”  JJ looks at Yuri’s hole as it stretches around his fingers.  “I bet you could take my whole hand at the rate you’re going,” he murmurs as he curls his fingers slightly.

“Mmm!  Please!” Yuri begs, bucking his hips.

Holding them down, JJ grins.  “What do you say, Kitten?”

“P-please, JJ!” He moans.

“Since you asked so nicely…”  Sliding his fingers further in, JJ watches with rapt attention as his pinky is swallowed by Yuri’s hole.  “You’re doing so well,” he praises as he continues pushing his hand in.  When he feels it’s in sufficiently, he begins curling his fingers into a fist.

Yuri’s eyes open wide and his mouth drops as choked breaths begin to escape him.  “J-JJ!” He gasps, his hands fisting the sheets tightly.  “J-Jean!”

“That’s it, Kitten; scream my name,” JJ grunts, smirking as he watches his boyfriend become undone.

His cock is hard and dripping all over his abdomen as his body quakes with pleasure.  “S-so full!” He moans, his head thrashing side to side.  Shakily, his hand goes down and touches his stomach where, sure enough, a lump is.  “I-I can fee-el you!”

Feeling his self-control begin to slip, JJ begins thrusting his hand and arm in and out of Yuri while watching the lump get bigger and then get smaller.  “Look at that, Yuri.”

Glancing down through tear-filled eyes, Yuri gasps.  “M-my insides!”

Taking his other hand off Yuri’s hip, he presses down on the lump. 

“Ah!  N-no!  Do-don’t push there!” Yuri moans, his body arching off the bed.  “It fe-feels weird!  I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah?  Are you gonna cum with my fist up your slutty ass?” JJ asks, feeling himself get close to cumming.

“N-no!  I wanna cum with your cock!” He sobs, barely able to form a cohesive sentence.

“Shit!”  Slowly, JJ unfurls his hand and slides it out of Yuri.  “You wanna cum on my cock, huh?”  He looks down at Yuri’s gaping hole that’s clenching over nothing.

“S-so empty!” Yuri whimpers, shifting slightly.  “Please, Jean!”

Looking at the clock, JJ chuckles and wipes his hand on the bedspread.  “You’re in luck, Kitten.”  He pushes Yuri’s legs up and folds him in half.  “Because you’re legal now.” 

Yuri screams as JJ snaps his hips forward, filling the aching emptiness with his cock.  It hits Yuri’s prostate with each thrust and he feels like he’s on fire.  He’s sobbing with pleasure, not able to make any words.  Their moans and groans fill the room with the sound of skin slapping and lewd squelching sounds.

JJ watches with fascination as his cock makes an indent in his slender boyfriend’s abdomen like his fist did.  He presses down on it and watches as Yuri goes wild.  “Scream my name, Yuri,” he orders.  “And I’ll let you cum.”

“JJ!  Jean!  Jean!” He screams.

Snapping his hips in even harder, he cums deep inside Yuri.  with a broken moan, Yuri cums all over their chests.  JJ collapses on top of Yuri and they just lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

“Best birthday present ever!” Yuri slurs before he falls asleep.

JJ chuckles and pulls out, watching his cum drip from the overstretched hole.  “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's numbers 5&27...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
